Close to the Bone
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: 'I don't have a nickname' 'Do now' he chuckled. Booth is the new jock at the school and always seems to run into a geek he likes to call 'Bones'. fluff, M for later chapters. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Close to the Bone

Booth looked at her appreciably, 'most girls like you seem excited to even talk to us jocks' he looked at the Bleachers overhead, yep this was the spot Stacy had said, he hadn't wondered into nerdville by accident

'Like me? What makes you think you can categorize people, your just a senior…no PhD or doctorate…I don't see how you could draw such a conclusion without the appropriate educational background'

He laughed, slightly confused and pondering whether he should be offended. He looked closer at her. Simple clothing, a black zip up jacket with an emblem of a skeleton over a pair of jeans with a butterfly embroidered on the hip. Her hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail with a pencil sticking through it. Her face was angular, yet pretty, and her eyes intrigued him, they seemed to have so many answers yet so many questions.

'What's your name?'

'Temperance'

'Ok, well why did Stacy and her gang of giggles send you here? You don't seem the type to enjoy seven minutes in heaven…'

'Ok, two things wrong with what you just said…' she cut across him

'Wrong?' Booth interjected

'Yes wrong, a group of cheerleaders are not referred to as a giggle, a group or team would be more acceptable and as for seven minutes of heaven…well heaven does not exist, for even seven minutes or any time span' She stated. Booth stared at her, mouth slightly open

'Oh and to answer your question hidden in that ridiculous sentence you just said, Stacey sent me here to get my gym gear back'

'Gym gear?'

'I just explained, I don't understand how you can be already confused'

'I'm not confused'

'But you ended your sentence with a higher note on the last word, indicating a question'

'Ok, my brain is slightly sore from listening to you, let's start again'

'Stacy. Gym gear. You have it. Give back' Temperance said in a caveman droll, staring at him.

'I'm not an idiot Temperature'

'Temperance' she corrected him stubbornly

'Sorry' He muttered

'Look can I just have my gym cloths back, so then I can get out of this insufferable low IQ area'

'Ok I understand that is an insult'

'Good' she put her hands on her hips and set her jaw

'Look I don't have your gym gear' Booth said crossing his arms

'Why not?' Booth blinked at her

'I just don't' he muttered back, Stacy had clearly been insane to send this girl as his initiation into the team. There was no way he would kiss her!

'Wait…' she had taken a few steps towards him 'you're the new student, that basketball kid'

'Team member'

'Idiot more like it' she muttered

'What?' who was this girl?

'You're an idiot for playing such a sport, there is no benefit, you're not training as a warrior so you don't need to build up a competitive nature and the strain it puts on your muscles will slowly damage your bones…let alone when you break one when you "slam bunk" a ball'

'Dunk, the word is dunk' Booth groaned pinching the bridge of his nose

'Doesn't matter, look I read the wall inscriptions in the bathrooms, so I know what you're here for sex'

Booth spluttered, she was so forward, straight to the point. 'Who on earth wrote that?!'

'Some small minded girl I suppose, I'm guessing someone in the cheerleading "giggle"…' she made air quotations, she understood the importance of trying to use the indigenous language when interacting with them, as it showed a willingness to accept their cultural ways.

'Hannah, I bet' he muttered, remembering her jump on him in roll call on his first day and licking his ear, whispering what she would do to him, something about fresh man and she wanted some…she was clearly mental

'How can you be certain? Do you have facts and evidence?'

'What are you? Some science geek?'

'I won't bother explaining to you, I'll only make your head "sore"'

'Stop with the quotation marks'

'Fine, just trying to explain things in a way you'll understand' she re-crossed her arms 'and by the way, never going to happen'

'What?' Booth looked confused, his lettermen jacket hugging his broad shoulders

'Sex'

'I never said anything about that!' he spluttered, why did she assume that?

'Good, now how can I get my gym cloths back?'

'I don't know…what did you do?' Booth shoved his hands in his pockets

'I didn't do anything to offend Stacy'

'Ah…but you did. Did you sit in the back seat of the class room? Steal her smokes from in the bathroom? Say she looked 'size 8'?' he remembered the tediously long list of 'Stacy no's' he'd received from her cheerleaders in the cafeteria.

'No…why…'

'Don't bother' Booth cut across temperance, He'd been at school long enough to see the wrath of Stacy, and what happened when you crossed her

'I was in gym class, and when I got to the showers I got changed out of my cloths, stepped into the shower…and when I got out my clothes were gone…I had to use my spare cloths I'd put in my bag.'

Booth was laughing

'Why is that funny?'

'It's a classic! Nerd gets picked on by the cheerleader. Come on, you got to admit you saw that coming.'

'I did not' she looked shocked at his inaccurate accusation.

'All those girls watch is those trashy TV shows that teach them to act like that…what you haven't seen them?'

'No, I watch intellectual documentaries'

'Oh course you do…look I can help get your stuff back'

'Thank you' she gave a facial expression close to a smile

'But…' Booth crossed his arms and shrugged

'But what?' she looked annoyed

'But you have to tell the girls we kissed'

'What! Why? That's ridiculous'

'Look, it's an initiation thing ok; the new team member has to kiss a nerdy weird kid'

'That's absurd, that doesn't prove anything; don't demonstrate your athletic attributes or your team member compatibility…and I don't appreciate you calling me weird'

Booth decided to brush off whatever confusing logic she said 'look, tell them that and I'll get your gym gear back, or don't you want it?'

'Well it is my favorite gym shirt…it's got a diagram with a heart and a caption 'I'm so pumped to exercise'' she chuckled

'Look we have been under here long enough even to annoy even Hannah- loose- legs, just say we kissed and I'll get your stuff. I'll give it to you outside the gym'

'Arghhh' Temperance stomped her foot, she found teenagers so frustrating, when would they grown up and stop being dictated by their peers? 'Fine' she muttered.

'Fine' Booth answered.

/Bones/Bones/

'Yes we kissed; now give me my gym cloths back'

'Oh angles you won't be getting your cloths back, we just did you a favor'

'Favor?' Temperance looked confused; Stacy was standing with her hands on her hips, her pony tail sleek and perfect, with two other polished girls standing just behind her.

'Yeah dweeb, we just got you your first kiss, you should be thanking us'

'Your insufferable' she muttered and walked away, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets.

/Bones/Bones/

'Hey Booth, nice work, now that you can handle the nerds…you can handle us' Stacy said stepping forward and pulling his face to hers, where she kissed him. Booth didn't like having her kiss him…

'Uh Stacy, don't kiss me' he said pushing her away, the two girls behind her gasped

'But why not sugar?' She giggled 'don't like your girls hot? Flex…able' she groaned in his ear

'Stacey, baby what are you doing to the poor man?' came a voice

'Hi babe, oh nothing, just welcoming him to the group' she smiled widely, stepping back from a relieved Booth.

'Max, hey buddy' Booth smiled, fist bumping his team mate

'How's the new school treating you?'

'Pretty good'

'Right on' Max wrapped an arm around his girlfriend; Stacy smiled in her boyfriend's embrace

'Booth here has just been inducted into the team'

'Nice, see my girls still running the place'

'Sure is' Booth muttered. Who let such a girl run the school?

/Bones/Bones/

'Here you go' Booth said handing over the gym cloths

'Thank you' Temperance said, swinging her bag off her left shoulder and pulling it around her right so she could open the zip.

'Woah' Booth said catching a glimpse at all the text books

'What?' she looked up at him as she stuffed her cloths in the bag and zipped it back up

'That's a lot of books'

'Yes, I like science' she blinked unashamedly

'What type?' Booth asked interested

'Mostly Biology, how the body works…I love bones'

'Awesome, sounds complicated'

'I understand them more than people'

'But bones are part of people…'Booth looked confused

'Correct. Any way I have the latest paper from the Jeffersonian to go give Mr. Brooks, proof he is a moron and shouldn't been teaching biology'

Booth laughed, a new school was bound to be full of new people, but she was incredibly different.

'Bye Bones' he called after her

'Bones?'

'Your nickname'

'I don't have a nickname'

'Do now' he chuckled

'I don't need or want one' she stated

'Too bad, see you around Bones' He waved and walked back into the gym.

_**Apples and Beckett**_

_I started this fanfic last year, let me know if you want me to post more of the chapters I wrote _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Hey Bones'

'That's not my name Booth'

'It's your nick name' he said laughing as he caught up to her in the hall between the labs

'How was class?'

'Why are you talking to me?' she hadn't looked at him, her eyes focused on reading the notes she'd just jotted down from her extension biology text book

'I don't know, I guess we're friends'

'No we are not; at most we are aquatints'

'Fine, how was class?' he was walking beside her, his hands stuffed in his red and white jacket

'Fine.'

'Any more details?' He nudged her with his elbow

'I performed a cross section of a frog spleen'

'Fun' Booth rolled his eyes

'It was' she stated 'here's my room' she turned and entered the lab. Booth stood for a moment; he didn't normally have to try so hard to get a girl to talk to him.

/Bones/Bones/

'No! You are incorrect, they didn't bite with that tooth, it would not have separated the flesh from the bone' Temperance was standing up with her hands on the desk, arguing loudly with a fellow student in the biology section of the library.

'I can't believe you are so narrow minded that you can't accept a possibility!'

'But it is fact!' She hit her palm on the desk in frustration

'Hi…can I interrupt?' Booth looked at her cautiously, waiting for her to explode at him as well

'Thank you!' the boy muttered and grabbed his text book, almost running from the fuming women before Booth.

'What?' she asked dropping back into her seat and closing her own text book

'Can…can I sit down?' he motioned to the now vacant chair

'I'm sure you can sit, unless your hips or knees are suffering from premature arthritis…' the look on Booths face made her continue 'but if you were meaning that in the socially accepted way to ask to join someone then I can accept that'

'Um, ok' Booth dropped into the seat, his bag crushing to the ground next to him

'What do you want?' Temperance asked in a bored tone

'Will you tutor me?' Booth asked, she blinked

'In what subject?'

'Most of them…' he muttered

'You're on a basketball scholarship, how can you not be good at your subjects'

'I just don't get time to study, I'm always practicing, so my grades started to slip…so I figure I'll get you to help me and I'll be fine'

'What makes you think you can achieve better grades with me as your tutor'

'Well I am getting mostly B pluses, a few A's so I can get there by myself, but…'

'Then you don't need me' She got up to leave

'Please Bones, I could really use your help'

'Don't call me Bones'

'Sorry, I won't if you help me' he grinned, she was silent for a minute then sighed

'Fine, I'll tutor you' she groaned. She estimated that the tutoring would only further her understanding of the mundane high school topics.

'Thanks Bon…sorry, Thanks' he grinned


End file.
